Time of Your Life
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Rachel and Puck met two years ago in class during their freshman year of college. These years truly is the time of their life. Between classes, friends, work, and just relaxing in PJs, this is the story of their life. Pezberry and Cherryford friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Puckleberry story with Cherryford. It's a futurefic. I wrote it for gleek06216. I hope everyone likes it! Please read and review (:**

Rachel woke up, rubbing my eyes. Rolling over she noticed Noah was still there. "Noah, wake up, you have your first class in an hour." He looked so cute when he slept, his cheeks red, face peaceful. He looked like an angel. "Noah. Wake up!" She giggled a little. "I'm gonna tickle you!"

He rolled over, laughing, "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He kissed her. His lips are so warm, she just wanna squeeze him!

"Morning, honey. What would you like for breakfast?" She stood up, grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it over my head. He smiled at her putting his shirt on. She walked out of the room, he quickly got up and followed her.

"Hold up, Rach! Why are you in such a hurry? And blueberry pancakes," he smiled at her in the cutest way possible.

"Because, see I have a class in an hour, then lunch with Mike and Brittany. And I forgot to turn on my alarm clock, so we got up late!"

He walked up to her and turned her around, kissing her so she would forget about the pancake batter on the stove, or the fact the she had to get ready. "Forget it, all that. You haven't been late once this semester, Berry, take a leap of faith."

Rachel giggled, "Fine, just this once."

Noah did a little dance, then grabbed her face and kissed her. "You are the best girlfriend ever," he practically skipped to the bedroom and found his PJ pants, that somehow always manage to get off his body and onto the floor. He ran back out and picked her up, spinning her around.

"You will make me burn these pancakes, I know it."

He smiled, "So? I like burnt pancakes. So tonight I was thinking I would invite Mike and Matt over to watch the game, that cool?"

Rachel put my hand on my hip, "You do remember they're my best friends too, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I try to pretend your best friends aren't guys, so I say you're friends with them for Brittany and Santana."

She slapped his shoulder, "It's not like I love them, that spots full."

Puck looked down, "I do take up a lot of space."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Not what I meant. By the way, I'm still going out with Mike and Brittany."

Puck sighed, "Aww, no sex."

"Not today."

"Why?" he whined.

"Coz' I'm busy right now, and tonight the guys are coming over, and then I need to go to bed. Sorry."

He started to throw a fit but then she put the pancakes on the table. He yelled yum and forgot all about the current topic. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her cup of coffee, walking over to the couch turning on the news. "Why do you always watch news?"

Rachel frowned, "Coz I like to be caught up on what's happening. Why do pick on me?"

He smiled, "Coz I loooovee you."

She giggled, "Sure. Prove it."

He sighed exasperatedly, "I would but you won't let me! Now come here."

She looked at him. He was making kiss lips, but his lips were coated in syrup. She laughed, "No!"

He got up, "I will kiss you."

She put her coffee down and got up too, "Uh, no!" He chased me around. She ran this way, he ran that way, until eventually he tackled her to the floor. He started showering whatever part of her body that wasn't covered with clothes with his syrup kisses. "Dammit Noah! Stop. I said we weren't gonna do that right now. But I have to take a shower now so, what the hell."

He stood up and reached out his hand, "Yes!"

The went to the bathroom and she started to wash her hair, but he pulled her into the hot water, whispering, "Not yet." He led a trail of kisses down her stomach leading all the way down to 'his treasure,' as he calls it. He finished her off, got there himself, then kissed her neck, and told her she could wash my hair now. Then he changed his mind and washed it for her. And then of course he let her wash his.

When she got out he said quietly, "You feel better now, don't you?"

She blushed, "Yeah, just a little." She went to check her phone, a towel still wrapped around her body. She had a missed call from Tina. Tina was in her first class, she must have wondered why she missed class. Puck hugged her waist. "I have to get ready to go to lunch with Mike and Brittany."

Puck sighed, "Ugh, fine."

She went to their room and turned on the music. They had a stereo system in their bedroom and in the living room. They both loved music. She was getting a degree in music(vocal) and dance. He was getting a degree in music(vocal) and music(guitar) They were both at Julliard. She'd grown up in California with her dads. Her dad was the president, chairman, and CEO of Wells Fargo, her daddy stayed home with her and kept the house clean. He also took cooking classes and always had dinner ready for her dad when he came home. Her dads paid for her education, even though she could have gotten a scholarship, she didn't want to take it away from someone who really needed it.

Puck had grown up with his mom and sister in New York, but had to take care of his sister most of the time, coz his mom became a drunk when his dad left them. He'd kept his passion for music strong, and had gotten a full scholarship to Julliard. His sister was a junior and she would soon be coming to Julliard for acting, again, scholarship.

Rachel dug through her closet, looking for the white jacket to go over her purple tank. She found it and put it on quickly. Pulling her shorts up she went to find Puck's clothes for his interview, because he wouldn't wear a good choice of clothes if she let him choose. "Noah, come put this on."

Puck walked in the room, his towel very loose. "Why?" he whined when he saw the suit she was holding up.

"You have to dress nicely for your interview. Do you want to get a job?" Rachel put her hand on her hip. She had a job. I mean, technically her dad bought the Starbucks on the corner between her apartment and school, but she did work there. And she was the owner. And manager.

"Yeah, but you know, it's not as easy for me as it is for you. Your dad bought you a store to work at. I have to go find a job. "

Rachel frowned, "Do you want to work at the Starbucks?"

Puck thought about it. On one hand, it would be great, your boss is your girlfriend, and it's a great place to work. On the other hand, isn't it cheating? "I don't know Rachel. It feels like cheating."

"How? You're just taking advantage of what you have. And let's face it, it is the best option. No interview, no suit"

Puck sighed and flopped onto the bed, "Ok. Fine. But you better favor me."

Rachel smiled, "Ok. Wanna come with me to my lunch date with Mike and Brittany?"

Puck shrugged and then nodded, "Yeah, but I'm choosing my clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts. I would really appreciate it if you could take a couple minutes from your day to write a quick review! Thanks, and enjoy!**

Rachel walked into the little sandwich shop four blocks down. She immediately spotted Mike and Brittany, "Hey guys, I brought Noah, hope you don't mind." She smirked and sat down between Puck and Brittany. She quickly ordered half a sandwich and an ice tea.

Mike fake gasped, "Oh no! Not Puck!"

Brittany smacked his shoulder, "Be nice to Rayray, she's my best friend."

Mike frowned, "What about Santana?"

Brittany looked confused. "They are tied," she finally said looking very proud.

Mike rolled his eyes, "So I invited Evans like you asked."

Rachel sighed, "Dammit Noah, you're cleaning the apartment! I can clean up after you and Mike and Matt, and you and Matt and Sam, and you and Mike and Sam, but you and Mike and Matt and Sam? What the hell?"

Noah sighed in defeat as his sandwich and coke came, "Fine." Rachel noticed Quinn and Finn walk in, so did Puck. "Aww damn, way to ruin my day."

Mike and Brittany turned to look. Mike frowned, "Who cares if they're here?"

Rachel sighed, "Quinn is always hitting on Noah, and Finn is always hitting on me, and the crazy part is, neither notices the other flirting with someone else." Rachel took a sip of her tea, and checked her buzzing phone. "Be right back." She walked over to a corner of the restaurant. "Hey Santana, what's wrong?"

Rachel was shocked to her the Latina girl on the other end crying, "Does it fucking matter Berry? Can you just come pick me up, I don't have anywhere to stay?" Why was Santana crying, what happened? Rachel walked back to the table with them. She whispered something in Noah's ear, Brittany heard and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Rayray, that's. I can't even say it."

Rachel smiled sadly, "I'll catch you guys later, I gotta run." Mike and Brittany waved by and Rachel hurried out. She drove to Santana's apartment, probably breaking the speed limit once or twice, in a hurry. When she saw the sad girl sitting on the curb with her bags Rachel jumped out and put an arm around Santana as she cried her eyes out on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked her worried, "San?"

Santana broke into tears, "He dumped me. After three years, he broke up with me. Said we couldn't be together. I don't know what to do."

Rachel hugged her lovingly, "You can stay with me and Noah for a while."

Santana laughed bitterly, she'd gone to high school with Puck, Brittany and Quinn. They grew up together in a small town in Ohio, "Don't be stupid, I know Puck. I was his "lover" for three years in high school. He won't be able to not have sex with you the whole time I'm there, and Rachel, I know you, you would be too embarrassed to have sex with him while you're best friend is in the same apartment."

"Of course you can stay. Noah will live. Anyway, worst come to worse, we have to have a three some, but really, we've all been with each other, and don't pretend you don't remember that drunken night with me and you and Brittany. You may be bi, but you made me and Brittany bi-curious for sure," Rachel winked.

Santana threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah that's true."

Rachel told her to get in the car and said she'd be right back. Storming up the stairs she angrily knocked on the door of Matt's apartment, "Why did you break up with Santana?"

Matt sighed, "I, Rachel can I tell you a secret?"

Rachel looked worried, "What are friends for?"

"I'm moving."

Rachel looked like a cross between sad and confused, "Why? Where?"

"My dad died and I have to go live with my mom back in Florida."

"Why do you have to go live there?"

"I have to. My mom can't function without a man around."

Rachel looked at him real serious, "So you decided you'd leave you scholarship, apartment, girlfriend? Did you ask your mom?"

"Well, no, but I figured," Matt frowned.

"Give her a call and ask if she can manage on her own. Just think about staying here, and I swear, Santana can come back to you." Rachel went back to her car and got in next to Santana. Santana had a Spanish radio channel, but switched it back to Rachel's favorite as soon as she got in.

"Well?"

"Let's just go for now and we'll talk about that later," Rachel said putting her car in gear on the way to her Starbucks. Walking in a young man, Dave, yelled a hello boss. Rachel nodded at him. Turning to Santana she asked, "What do you want?"

Santana thought about it, "Uh, a Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino, with an extra squirt of vanilla and whip cream, please?"

Rachel walked around the counter and threw her apron on, making Santana's drink. Then she made her own drink, a Cinnamon Dolce Latte. Walking back around the counter, she hung her apron up and handed Santana her drink. "So, I'm sure Matt will come back to you, or he probably has a good reason. You can talk to him later tonight."

Santana frowned, "Why would I see him later?"

Rachel looked down and took a drink of her coffee, "Well see, Noah's throwing a game party, but, don't worry, if you don't wanna talk to him, you don't have to."

Just then some girl walked over to them, "Excuse me Miss, but you didn't pay."

Rachel stared at her, "Excuse _me?_ Do I know you?"

She looked down, "No, it's just."

"I own this store and I'm having a serious conversation here, so bye." Rachel looked at Santana as the girl walked away, "Jeez people are annoying." Santana nodded, "So tonight, I was thinking, while the boys are doing, boy stuff, I can invite Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina over for makeovers, what do you think?"

Santana smiled, "Sounds like fun, but is lady pants gonna invite his boyfriend too?"

Rachel smiled, "No, Kurt isn't gonna invite Blaine, I'll make him promise. We should head back to my place." They got in her car and drove off. When Rachel walked in Puck yelled from the bathroom, "You gonna make it up to me now?"

Santana had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Rachel blushed widely and smiled, "What are you doing?"

He popped his head, "Shaving." Then he saw Santana, "Oh hey San, I'm fairly naked in here so you might not want to come in here, unless, of course-"

Rachel cut him off, "Shut up Noah, you're wearing boxers."

He thrust himself toward her, "You like?"

She shoved him away and grabbed his pants from he bedroom, "Put these on. God you're a pig."

He kissed her strongly with passion. "I love you Rachel, when can we make sweet sweet love!" he said louder than normal to make sure Santana heard. Santana opened the fridge looking for a beer. She rolled her eyes.

Rachel sighed and, loud enough for Santana to hear, she said, "I don't know, I thought you wanted to wait for Kurt before you made love again?" Santana laughed loudly.

Puck pulled his pants up and stepped outside the bathroom, "I'm not gay! I swear!"

Santana laughed again, "Sure."

Puck looked at Rachel, "I hate you."

Rachel pressed her lips to his cheek, running her hand across his six-pack, "Love you too. Now go get dressed, we have to get ready for your party."


	3. Chapter 3

After Rachel and Santana helped Puck set up his party, although neither understood why they had to help, they went to the bedroom and set up for the makeovers, would you rather, truth or dare, movies, karaoke, pillow fights, and of course, sleeping. Their makeover some how turned into sleepover. And Rachel told Puck to sleep on the couch unless he was willing to wear clothes, and not freak anyone out or try to get lucky.

Mike and Brittany arrived first. Brittany and Santana hugged right away. Soon after the apartment filled up. Rachel figured they started watching the game so she, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes. Artie tagged along with Tina and when they came in Rachel gave Puck a serious death glare. He was asking to be cut off. They flew through the makeovers and moved onto a movie. They didn't make it even halfway through the movie before Kurt picked up a pillow and chucked it at Rachel's head.

"Pillow fight!" he screamed. Soon everyone had pillows and there were feathers everywhere. Rachel fell on the floor, which had feathers and a few pillows that had gotten tossed scattered all around, shaking with laughter. Kurt soon fell next to her, "Love you and your parties diva."

Rachel smiled, "Love you too Kurt. Should we play would you rather?" Kurt nodded vigorously. "Hey everyone!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs to get their attention. It took awhile but eventually they all paid attention and started to play. "Tina, would you rather kiss Finn or kiss Jesse?"

Tina shivered in disgust, "I guess Finn, at least he didn't egg you. Kurt would you rather never get to kiss Blaine again, or kiss a girl for every kiss you share with Blaine."

"Ew, never kiss Blaine again, for sure, no offense ladies. Rachel would you rather have a threesome with you, Puck and Brittany, or you, Puck and Santana?"

Everyone stared at her, "How about a foursome with both sexy ladies?"

Santana fiddled with her thumbs, "Ok, this is super boring, lets move on to truth or dare."

Rachel shrugged, "Ok, Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to go out there, and grab Noah's beer and chug it all down."

Brittany got wide eyed, "He'll kill me."

"No he won't, now go."

They all watched as Brittany strolled out there and without saying a word grabbed Puck's beer. He stared up at her like she was insane, and his eyes widened when she started drinking. After it was gone she placed it back where it was and walked of. When she got inside she plopped on the bed, "Ohmygod I can't believe I did that! Mercedes, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rachel."

"I ain't kissing Rachel."

"You have to."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Fine." She stood up and pecked Rachel's lips, "Happy?" Brittany nodded. "Santana, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What would you rather be doing?"

"Playing spin the bottle with the guys."

Rachel smiled, "Maybe after their game. Who wants to play karaoke?"

Everyone screamed yeah. They popped in a disc of karaoke music and Mercedes volunteered to go first. After she sang they all clapped. Rachel went next but half way through the song Puck walked in and unplugged their little karaoke machine thing, "So, I don't fully understand what you guys are doing in here, coz Brittany just like drank all my beer and now you guys are singing, but we're bored so how about you guys come out there and we will do something with all of us."

Rachel shrugged, "Ok." She walked closer to him and whispered in her ear, "But don't ever turn of my music again." He chuckled and nodded, grabbing her hand as they walked out of the bedroom. Rachel kissed his cheek and told him she'd be right back. She told Santana to go to the kitchen, then walked over to Matt, "Hey Matt, can you come help me in the kitchen?"

He nodded and got up, "I called my mom, she doesn't want me to move."

"Good, coz Santana's waiting for you in kitchen, although she doesn't know she's waiting for you."

As they entered the kitchen, Santana quickly turned around with her second beer tonight in her hand, "So why the hell did yo- What's he doing here?"

Matt sighed, "I need to talk to you, please, just hear me out. Listen, I found out last week that my da-"

Rachel left the room, leaving them some privacy, "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Everyone yelled yeah. Puck frowned, "We don't have a bottle."

"What about a beer bottle?"

"Too small."

"Fine," Rachel walked over to their liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Bacardi and eleven shot glasses. Pouring into each glass she handed one to everyone, left two on the table for Santana and Matt, and drank hers.

Mercedes frowned, "There's still a lot left."

"Do you guys want to get drunk?" Rachel poured another shot into each glass, then with the remaining alcohol she chugged it. Then she shook her head and looked up, giggled and said, "We have a bottle."

Puck was proud of her for drinking less than half of a bottle of Bacardi, but he was also scared, he'd have to keep a close eye on her. Rachel spun first and landed on Brittany. They leaned across and pecked lips. Santana and Matt walked out, hand in hand, "Ok, I heard something about Bacardi, where is my shot bitches?"

They all pointed and Santana grabbed hers and Matt's. Quickly they joined the game. Brittany spun and landed on Sam. She pecked his lips and he spun. Landing on Kurt everyone went ooooo. Sam, being a gentlemen, pecked Kurt's lips and spun. Kurt landed on Mercedes. He kissed her cheek and allowed her to spin. She landed on Mike and pecked his lips lightly. Mike spun, landing on Brittany. He gladly kissed her, tongue and all. Puck groaned, "Ok, that's enough."

Brittany frowned and spun. She landed on Santana and smirked cutely, everyone knew they fooled around in high school. She kissed her lips lightly and Santana spun. She landed on Artie and kissed him, he then spun, but landed on Matt. Awkwardly the two pecked and they all laughed. Rachel took a picture and sent it to Facebook. Then Matt landed on Rachel, and she pecked him on the lips. Rachel spun, giggling the whole time. It finally landed on Puck and he smirked.

Grabbing the back her neck he pulled her into a full blown make out session. She tried to pull away, and they heard mumbled stops, but she didn't seem to distressed. Finally Santana stood up, pulling the two apart, "_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con ustedes dos?*_ If I wanted to watch porn I would be at home watching porn!"

Rachel giggled, pointing at Puck, "Blame him."

Santana grabbed the bottle and threw to some corner, "We're done with that, let's listen to some music and dance, ok?"

Faint by Linkin Park was the first song on the mix disc Puck had in the stereo. He grabbed Rachel and he started grinding with her. She gasped and covered her mouth, "We've never grinded together."

"What can I say babe? We're hot together." They kept dancing then went off to the spare room to do it. They opened the door to find Mike and Brittany making out on the bed. "Dammit! You guys beat us."

Rachel grabbed his had, "Let's just go back out and dance."

A few hours later, the guys were gone and most of the girls. Brittany, Santana and Kurt stayed behind. Brittany striped the bed in the spare room and they dragged their sleeping bags in there and had the sleep part of a sleepover there. Rachel passed out after dancing and being drunk and Puck carried her to their bed.

Everyone was out fast, snores and dreams filled that apartment. There was a huge mess in the living room and on the bedroom floor, but they'd deal with that in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>¡Dios mío! ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con ustedes dos?* <em>My God! What the hell are we gonna do with you two?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review, I beg, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel rolled over in bed and groaned, "Noah. Noah, wake up." She nudged her boyfriend several, times, but eventually got sick of no response. Slowly standing up, Rachel walked into the living room, heading to the kitchen, "Son of a-! Dammit!"

The floor was covered in cards, and popcorn, and bottles and so much more. It was overwhelming. Rachel almost fainted from the idea of cleaning that up. Santana ran into the room, squinting as the sun soaking into her eyes, "What? What's wrong?" As soon as she realized why Rachel was mad, she patted her friend's shoulder and went back to her sleeping bag.

Rachel stomped off to her her bedroom and shook Puck's shoulder, "Get up and help me clean!"

She watched as he rolled over and looked at her, his eyes red and puffy. He sat up on the bed, starring at his girlfriend in desperation, "But I'm tired."

Rachel put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot on the hard wood floor. He always did this, always threw a party and left her with the mess. She wouldn't stand for it any longer, "Than you shouldn't have made such a mess last night!"

He stood up and put both his hands on her shoulders, keeping her at arms length, "But Rachel baby, you made the mess too." She sighed and turned around, walking away. When she left without saying anything, he knew he was in trouble. "Rachel!" he called after her from the bedroom. Quickly pulling his PJ pants on, he chased after her. She was already cleaning, "Ok babe, I'll help you clean, just stop begin mad at me."

She stood up straight, and crossed her arms, "Good. Now pick up the bottles and cans, they need to be recycled." She handed him a bag, and went to the kitchen to wash dishes. "You need to get a shirt before my friend's wake up."

He whined at her, walking around the kitchen to look at her, "But it's not like they haven't all seen this before!"

Rachel turned to him and put her hands on her hips, "I don't care, you don't need to show off all that, they're my friends. Anyways, I don't want anyone getting any ideas about you, coz you are pretty damn tempting." She glanced at him and smirked, but went right back to washing the dishes.

He leaned on the counter and smirked, crossing his arms across his bare chest, "I_ am _amazing." She smacked his chest and he chuckled, walking to the bedroom to get a shirt. He pulled it over his head, yelling from the bedroom, "Don't pretend you don't love all of this babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't _pretend, _I act, and I wouldn't even bother saying that I don't love everything about you, coz I do." She quickly smirked at him as he walked back into the room.

He smiled and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the top of her head, "I know. But I love you too. You're so beautiful." Puck grabbed her and turned her around, wrapping his hands around her waist again and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Kurt cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm hungry, and you're in the kitchen." Kurt stood in his cupcake pants and pink tank top, with both hands on his hips.

Rachel blushed and walked out of the kitchen, "Sorry Kurt." Flopping on the couch, she flipped on the news. Puck quickly came and found the spot next to her. She glanced at him, then looked at the TV, then back at him, "I got your shirt wet."

He tried to look behind him, failing, which made Rachel giggle. Finally he reached his hand behind him and felt where her hands had gripped his neck, and shirt, "Eh, it's ok. It's just water, it'll dry." Rachel shrugged and kissed his cheek, then got up to go make some coffee.

Kurt was getting some cereal. "Kurt, want some coffee?" Rachel said as she got the pot ready. Kurt nodded and took a bit of his cereal. A few minutes later the coffee was ready and Rachel poured them both a cup of coffee. Rachel added sugar and went to sit with Puck. She sat down to find he'd changed the channel, "Change it back! Now!"

Puck reluctantly grabbed the remote and flipped the TV back. Santana wondered out of the room, "I tried for an hour to fall back asleep, and I couldn't. You suck." Santana gave Rachel an ugly look and sat down on her other side.

Rachel sighed and pat her friend's back, "So sorry Tanna. How did it go with Matt last night?"

"He explained everything, and we're back together. Thank God I don't have to stay with you love birds," Santana looked relieved, but when Rachel gave her a look, she laughed and said she was kidding.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana, "Sure. Why isn't Brittany up yet?" Kurt shrugged and Puck, having ignored most of the conversation anyway, didn't respond at all. Rachel looked at Santana for an answer.

"She stayed up late all night texting Mike. She's tired," Santana reached across to Kurt's bowl and stole a marshmallow from his cereal. Kurt slapped her hand and gave her a 'diva get away from my food' look. She put her hands up in fake surrender and leaned back into the couch.

Kurt swallowed the food in his mouth and pointed at the kitchen, "The cereal is right there. The bowls and milk are there too, it isn't that hard. Now get you're own freakin food!"

Santana looked real thoughtful, "Nah, I'm too lazy. Just gimme a bite or something." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, handing his cereal to Santana. She took three bites and passed it back. Her arm wiped her mouth of any milk, "Thanks bud."

Kurt look at Santana's mouth, then his cereal. He was thinking about not finishing it, after all, no one knew where her mouth had been? But of course, he shrugged and took another bite. A sharp laugh came from Santana as she watched Kurt. Kurt glared at her. "I wasn't gonna waste it, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna give you the whole bowl," he complained with food in his mouth.

Rachel laughed, "You guys are ridiculous!" She grabbed her coffee, and took a sip. Rachel starred at the TV intently, watching every word the news reporter said. Puck frowned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He thought she was weird, but he loved her, which made up for the crazy.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a couple pain killers for his hangover. It hadn't bothered him much, but suddenly the hunger from not eating yet hit him, and made his head pound. Walking over to the cabinet, he thought about what food to eat. There was nearly there, but he found a granola bar and took that with him back to the couch.

About an hour later, everyone had left, and Rachel and Puck were finally alone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder on the couch, and was about to move closer to her, lay on the moves, when her phone rang and she jumped up to get it. He could hear her talking in the other room. She quickly walked back out and shoved her phone in her purse, "I'm gonna get dressed and head over to Tina's. She's having some outfit decision problems."

Five minutes later, Rachel was out the door, along with any chances of Puck getting lucky.

**A/N: Bad chapter, sorry. Review anyway! I also want to apologize for not updating sooner! It's been a busy month!**


End file.
